se souvenir
by aele
Summary: Soyons fous et volons jusqu’aux cieux ! Et comment voleronsnous ? Avec les ailes de notre cœur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

_« Soyons fous et volons jusqu'aux cieux !_ »

Voilà ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

_« Volons jusqu'aux cieux pour être toujours ensembles ! »_

Sûr que si on restait là, être à jamais ensembles tiendrait du parcours du combattant.

_« Et nous ferons notre bonheur, à notre image et à notre rythme ! »_

Ces paroles m'avaient enthousiasmé. J'étais heureux qu'elle veuille partir avec moi. Qu'elle m'aime à ce point.

_« Et comment volerons-nous ? »_

Cette question, je lui avais posée rapidement. Mais elle ne s'est pas laissée abattre par mon air désabusé.

_« Avec les ailes de notre cœur. »_

Mon cœur n'a pas d'ailes, sinon je l'aurais déjà emmenée hors de chez elle. Très loin.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore ce rêve. Il me laisse toujours un goût de regrets amers. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne connais pas cette fille. Je ne vois jamais clairement son visage, mais sa silhouette et sa voix me sont inconnues.

Pourtant dans mon rêve …C'est comme si nous nous aimions. J'étais prêt à aller au bout du monde pour elle. Pour une inconnue.

Je repousse mes couvertures et m'assois dans mon lit. Ils m'ont assurés que cette maison était la mienne. Ils m'ont dit à mon réveil que le manoir, les serviteurs, les terres étaient à moi. Depuis toujours. Mais je ne sais pas. Je me suis promené sur chaque sentier du domaine. Dans chaque jardin. Dans tous les couloirs de la maison. Rien n'éveille de souvenirs en moi.

Car je suis amnésique. Je me suis réveillé il y a un mois. Dans cette chambre. Un homme se tenait au pied du lit. Il a appelé un docteur qui lui a assuré mon amnésie. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Apparemment, j'ai chuté d'un toit et je suis tombé dans le coma. L'amnésie est, selon le médecin, tout à fait normale, et mes souvenirs devraient me revenir rapidement. Mais au bout d'un mois, toujours rien.

Je me lève. Vais jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils m'ont répété que ma place n'était pas là, mais j'ai l'impression que si. Que je ne suis pas là pour commander, comme ils le prétendent, mais pour obéir.

Pendant que le thé infuse, j'observe mon visage dans le reflet d'un meuble chromé. Les yeux, la bouche, le nez. Je me trouve banal. Il paraît que non. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis un inconnu pour moi.

Cette fille dans mon rêve … Elle me regardait avec amour. Et joie aussi. Beaucoup de joie. Elle aimait rire et rêver. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse chez elle. Je me le disait à moi-même, mais j'ignore pourquoi je le faisais. Je voulais l'emmener ailleurs, dans mon rêve. Là où elle disait qu'on pouvait s'aimer. Très haut dans le ciel.

Pourquoi ces rêves ? Je les prendrais bien pour un souvenir s'il y avait cette fille au domaine. Mais non. J'ai demandé. Ils m'ont dit que jamais une telle fille n'avait franchi les grilles de la propriété. Pourquoi m'auraient-ils menti ?

« Vous auriez du appeler. » me reproche une voix depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Une voix grave et sérieuse. Le parfait reflet de celui qui la porte.

« Je ne vais pas réveiller tous les serviteurs à chaque insomnie. »

Ma propre voix. Qui me semble froide, monotone. Sans vie.

« Les serviteurs sont là pour vous servir. »

Toujours ces pensées. Les serviteurs sont là pour servir, les maîtres pour commander. Alors pourquoi me sens-je si étranger à cela ?

« Laisse-les dormir. Ils ont beaucoup fait hier. »

Hier. Le jour de nos anniversaires. Qui à jamais nous sépare.

« Ils sont là pour obéir aux ordres. Qu'importe leur santé. »

Non. Au contraire. C'est ce que je pense depuis longtemps.

« Un serviteur fatigué n'est bon à rien. »

Une petite opposition. Pas grand chose. Un début.

L'autre ne répond pas. Il n'a pas à contester mes ordres. Conseiller n'est pas maître. Il connaît la hiérarchie.

« Y a t-il un problème ? »

Prévenance. Assurance que tout va bien. Aucune tendresse. Juste … nécessité.

« Pourquoi y en aurait-il un ? »

Un dont vous auriez mérité d'être au courant. Voilà ce que j'ai envie de dire. Mais une fois encore, rien. Pas un mot exprimé à voix haute.

« Vous vous réveillez fréquemment la nuit. »

Un jour, cet homme saura mieux que moi ce que j'ai fait dans la journée.

« Parlez-moi de moi. »

Ca y est. L'ordre est lâché. Il s'y pliera. Pas avec bonheur. Mais il obtempérera.

« Pourquoi cette demande … incongrue ? »

Sans discuter. Un regard noir lui rappelle qui est censé être le maître ici.

« Vous vous appelez Drago Malfoy. Vous êtes l'héritier de la noble famille Malfoy. Votre père est Lucius Malfoy. Votre mère Narcissa Malfoy. Vous avez vingt ans … »

Il essaye de m'endormir. De détourner ma demande. Il l'a comprise.

« Comment étais-je ? »

Cette question amène un air gêné sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Lui qui d'habitude gère si bien ses émotions. Un regard insistant et il reprend la parole.

« Vous étiez fier. Fier de votre rang. De votre famille. De vos parents. Vous ne fréquentiez que les meilleures familles. La meilleure société du pays. Vous avez fait vos études à Poudlard, l'école la plus célèbre du monde. »

Il doit le faire exprès. Jamais un imbécile n'aurait été admis à servir mes parents.

« Je vous parle de caractère. »

Les faits ne servent à rien. Mon caractère, ma manière de vivre me semble bien plus importante.

« Fier, je vous l'ai dit. »

Un autre regard noir. Qu'il dise tout de suite que mon père ne l'a pas autorisé à en parler.

« Tu peux disposer. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Il me regarde un moment avant de s'incliner et de sortir. Je sais qu'il va aller rapporter mes faits et gestes à mes parents. Et ma mère va arriver bientôt.

Je n'ai pas tort. Dix minutes après le départ du domestique, une grande femme blonde et très belle entre et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Mon chéri, tu devrais essayer de te rendormir. »

Sa voix est pleine d'inquiétudes. Elle parle lentement, en articulant bien chaque phrase.

« Je vais y aller. Le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque prendre un livre. »

Ma voix n'a pas changé d'intonation. Ou si peu. Une nuance minime de chaleur s'y est déposée quand je lui ai parlé. Mais pas plus. Je ne la reconnais pas non plus.

« Tu ne devrais pas lire autant. Tu dois guérir rapidement et pour cela il te faut beaucoup de repos. »

Voix pleine de sollicitude. Mais elle ne répond pas aux questions que je me pose.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai attention. »

Je ne veux plus me réveiller en sursaut, marqué par rêve qui n'a pas de sens.

Je me lève. Elle suit mon mouvement. Sur le pas de la porte, elle m'arrête.

« Ne reste pas debout trop longtemps. Tu vas attraper froid. Bonne nuit mon chéri. »

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mon front. Elle n'arrête pas de sourire doucement lorsqu'elle est avec moi. Encore une chose dont je me dis que ce n'est pas naturel.

« Bonne nuit … Mère. »

Ce dernier mot sonne trébuchant à mes oreilles. J'ai du mal à le prononcer. Je ne me rappelle pas d'elle avant mon accident. Si elle m'a déjà serré dans ses bras. Les cadeaux qu'elle a pu m'avoir fait.

Je ne sais plus.

La bibliothèque du manoir est immense et très remplie. Depuis mon réveil, j'y fait souvent de longues escales. Ce soir, je recherche un livre sur les familles nobles du pays. Si je ne fréquentais que les familles nobles, la fille devrait y être consignée. Un livre avec des photos de ces familles. C'est mieux.

Je choisis trois ou quatre livres traitant du sujet et je les emmène dans ma chambre. Je m'installe confortablement et commence ma lecture.

Trois heures plus tard, je n'ai pas avancé. Il n'y a pas une photo de cette fille dans les ouvrages parlant des familles nobles du pays. En revanche, je m'y suis vu, en compagnie de mes parents et de quelques cousins. Cela me rassure. Ils ne m'ont pas menti.

Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi mentiraient-ils ? Ils sont mes parents. Me connaissent depuis que je suis bébé. Narcissa m'aime vraiment.

Je prends un autre livre. Mais je sais déjà le résultat. S'il n'y a rien dans les deux autres, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait une information importante dans celui-ci. Il faudra chercher ailleurs.

Encore ce rêve. Encore une nuit. Encore une insomnie. Pas de souvenirs malgré trois mois depuis mon réveil. Pas de trace de cette fille, qui ne me semble pas heureuse. J'ai repassé mes rêves des journées entières dans ma tête. Et j'en suis arrivé à plusieurs conclusions.

Si je ne trouve pas sa trace dans les registres des nobles, c'est qu'elle n'en est pas une. Si elle n'en est pas une, elle est paysanne. Si elle est paysanne, alors les domestiques et mes parents m'ont menti Je ne côtoyais pas que des gens nobles.

Reste à savoir pourquoi ils ont menti. Et qui elle est.

Je veux savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Je promène dans la campagne. J'ai décidé que le meilleur moyen de chercher quelqu'un est d'aller sur le terrain. Et je sais que personne ne trouverait. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je vais moi-même mener les recherches.

C'est un beau jour d'été. Le soleil flamboie dans le ciel. Les oiseaux chantent. Les paysans moissonnent. Ils s'arrêtent à mon passage, me saluent. Mais ne me parlent pas.

Je rentre dans un bois. Je sais que j'ai toujours aimé les clairières. Je m'assois sur une souche. Profitant du calme. Il y a du silence au manoir, mais jamais de calme. Toujours un domestique devant accomplir une besogne. Une sonnette qui retentit.

Un garçon entre dans la clairière et s'arrête ne me voyant. Je le fixe. Je vois … une image … je le connais … je l'ai déjà vu … il était en colère … son visage furieux me parle. Je cligne rapidement des yeux. Il n'a pas bougé. Je me lève doucement. Il recule d'un pas. J'avance. Il recule encore. Un nom s'impose dans mon esprit. Il s'imprime sur le visage furieux qui crie.

« … Ron ? »

Il s'arrête. Me regarde. Ses yeux sont froids. Accusateurs. Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il se retourne subitement et s'enfuit en courant. Après un instant d'hésitation, je le suis en courant. Il doit me donner des réponses.

J'ai du mal à courir. Mes jambes sont encore maladroites et faibles. Je dois faire attention aux efforts, a dit le docteur. Il prend de l'avance. Je le perds de vue entre deux arbres. Je m'arrête. Impossible de continuer. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'écroule par terre.

Au bout d'un long moment, je me relève. Je dois savoir où est allé ce Ron. La forêt s'arrête subitement pour me laisser dans un champ. Au fond, une maison. Petite. Branlante. Prête à s'écrouler. De nombreuses personnes s'activent. Certains rentrent les animaux. D'autres coupent du bois. Un groupe range la moisson du jour dans un hangar. Tous des garçons.

C'est celui qui rentre les bêtes qui m'aperçoit. Il pousse un cri et me montre du doigt. Les autres s'arrêtent et m'observent. Je m'avance lentement. Ron sort du hangar. Ses cheveux sont plein de paille.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et une femme du même âge sortent. Ils disent quelque chose et tous les garçons rentrent. La porte de la maison se ferme.

« Bonjour. »

Je suis poli. Pas distant. Neutre. Ils me regardent. Pas un mot.

« Je cherche des réponses. »

Aucune réaction. Ils me regardent. Me dévisagent. Leur regard est perçant.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

La question m'étonne. Je croyais avoir été clair.

« Je cherche des réponses. »

La femme laisse glisser quelques larmes. L'homme la soutient.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le contraire ? »

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas.

« Vous connaissez Ron. Je dois lui poser des questions. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'emplissent de douleur.

« Après ma fille, mon fils ? »

Leur fille ? Celle de mon rêve ?

« J'ai perdu la mémoire. Je cherche des réponses à un rêve. »

Ils sont surpris. Moi aussi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller me confier au premier venu. J'en suis sûr.

« Vous êtes Drago Malfoy. »

Un début de dialogue.

« Je sais. »

Réponse courte mais véridique.

« Elle vous aimait. »

Qui ? Qui était-elle pour m'aimer ainsi ?

« Elle s'appelait Ginny. »

Ce nom … Ginny … Je peux clairement entendre un déchirement dans ma mémoire. L'homme continue. Insensible à ma douleur.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés dans ce bois. »

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es perdu ? »_

« Vous vous êtes revus plusieurs fois. »

_« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » le ton de la jeune fille est grave. « Tes parents vont se douter de quelque chose. »_

« Elle vous aimait. »

_« Drago Malfoy, je crois que je t'aime. »_

« Vous avez accepté de nous rencontrer. »

_« Tu verras, ils sont gentils. Ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts ! »_

« Et un jour, Ginny est morte. Et vous avez eu un accident. Vous êtes tombé du toit de votre manoir. »

Les souvenirs affluent. J'ai mal à la tête. Le monde autour de moi tourne. Je tombe à genou.

Et je me souviens.

_« Et si nous nous envolions ? »_

_Ginny Weasley, jeune rousse joyeuse, franche et souriante, se tient devant moi. Quand je la vois, je sens mon regard s'adoucir. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la protéger. _

_« Voler, c'est risquer de tomber. »_

_Ma remarque ne semble pas l'arrêter. Elle fait quelques pas sur le bord du toit. J'ai peur pour elle, mais je sais qu'elle est agile._

_« Mais si nous tombons tous les deux, moi ça me va. »_

_Je lui souris et l'invite à venir. Elle s'installe confortablement mes bras. Je pose ma tête sur ses cheveux. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux le faire._

_« Quand partons-nous ? »_

_Ma demande la ravit et la surprend._

_« Tu viendrais ? »_

_Je lui souris. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle est la seule qui compte pour moi. Mon père ne s'occupe que de savoir si mes notes sont bonnes, si je fraye avec la 'bonne société', trouver la fille à qui me marier. Ma mère n'ose pas le contredire mais m'étouffe dès qu'il est parti. _

_« Parce que tu es tout. »_

_Elle comprend ma phrase. Elle m'a toujours compris, même quand on se connaissait à peine. Elle se met face à moi._

_« Drago Malfoy, je crois que je t'aime. »_

_Mon cœur fait un bond. Il chauffe, surchauffe. Va exploser de trop de bonheur. Pour trois petits mots._

_« Ginny Weasley, il me semble que je t'aime aussi. »_

_Elle rougit, n'y croit pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Nous le savons. _

_« Soyons fous et volons jusqu'aux cieux ! »_

_Voilà ce qu'elle me dit, des étoiles plein les yeux._

_« Volons jusqu'aux cieux pour être toujours ensembles ! »_

_Sûr que si on reste là, être à jamais ensembles tiendrait du parcours du combattant. _

_« Et nous ferons notre bonheur, à notre image et à notre rythme ! »_

_Ces paroles m'enthousiasment. Je suis heureux qu'elle veuille partir avec moi. Qu'elle m'aime à ce point. _

_« Et comment volerons-nous ? »_

_Je préfère lui poser rapidement la question. Mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre par mon air désabusé. _

_« Avec les ailes de notre cœur. »_

_Mon cœur n'a pas d'ailes, sinon je l'aurais déjà emmenée hors de chez elle. Très loin._

_Un homme surgit sur le toit du manoir. Mon père. Il n'est pas censé être là. C'est pour cela que j'ai invité Ginny. _

_« Que faites-vous tous les deux ici ? »_

_Sa voix est glaciale. Le spectacle d'une fille dans les bras de son fils ne doit pas lui plaire, surtout une fille du peuple. Je le comprends au moment où je le vois._

_« Nous observons le ciel. »_

_Ma voix est calme. Je sais qu'il faut que je garde mon sang-froid pour imposer ma décision à mon père._

_« Cette fille n'a rien à faire ici. »_

_Je sens Ginny se serrer contre moi, comme si elle voulait disparaître. Pourtant nous savions que notre relation provoquerait ce genre de réactions._

_« Je vais l'épouser. »_

_Ginny se retourne brusquement pour me regarder. Mon père hausse un sourcil, signe de stupéfaction totale pour un Malfoy._

_« Jamais. »_

_La réponse est nette. Catégorique. Irréfutable. Mais je ne veux plus subir. Pour la première fois, les paroles que je n'arrive jamais à prononcer sortent. S'envolent. Eclatent._

_« Vous n'avez rien à m'imposer. Je suis libre d'épouser qui je veux. »_

_Mon père s'étouffe de rage. La main de Ginny presse la mienne avec amour. Elle me donne envie de résister._

_« Tu dois te marier avec la petite fille de Lord Voldemort. Elle s'appelle Pansy Parkinson. »_

_Je me rappelle de cette fille. Elle ne vaut pas ma Ginny._

_« Je dirai non à toutes les alliances que vous prévoirez. Dans un mois, j'épouserai Ginny. » _

_Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se serre contre moi pour m'embrasser. _

_« Tu dois m'obéir. Ou il lui arrivera malheur. »_

_Nous nous figeons. _

_« Nous avons décidé de voler à notre propre bonheur, Père. »_

_Le visage de mon père prend un air ironique et cruel. Il s'avance rapidement et empoigne Ginny par le bras. _

_« Alors elle volera. »_

_Il la détache de ma poigne d'un coup sec et la jette dans le vide. _

_Ginny tombe. Du toit du manoir. De trois étages. Je saute à sa suite. Mon père ne peut me retenir. Elle tourne le dos au sol. Elle me regarde avec amour. Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette chute. _

_« Avec les ailes de notre cœur. »_

_Je hurle. La chute semble s'arrêter. Je la regarde. Elle me regarde. Nous nous aimons. _

_Puis le noir._


	3. epilogue

**épilogue**

Je me réveille dans ma chambre. Comme il y a quelques mois. Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Ma mère. Je le sais à son parfum entêtant. Elle passe un linge frais sur mon front.

« Ginny … »

Ces paroles lui font mal. Je le sais. Mais je me souviens.

Ginny est morte. Parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux exigences de mon père. Et j'avais plongé à sa suite. Pour la retenir. Pour lui montrer que je l'aimais. Que je croyais en son rêve. Parce que je m'étais rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Je sens un vide dans mon cœur. Un vide immense. Le seul amour pur que quelqu'un m'ait jamais porté. L'amour que j'avais porté inconditionnellement.

_« Cela arrive une fois dans notre vie »_

C'étaient ses paroles. Elle me les avait dites, un soir de juin.

Je ferme les yeux. Le néant ne comble pas ce vide et cette douleur. Mais je peux ne pas les ressentir, avec lui.

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Plus personne n'est à mon chevet. Je me lève lentement. Ma tête me fait légèrement mal. Je m'habille comme ce jour-là. Le jour de "l'accident". Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers le toit.

Mon père a du être bien soulagé quand je me suis réveillé. Ayant perdu la mémoire, il pouvait me raconter ce qu'il voulait.

J'arrive sur le toit.

_« Et comment volerons-nous ? _

_- Avec les ailes de notre cœur. »_

J'avance sur le bord. Elle était agile, mais je m'inquiétais quand elle le faisait.

Trois étages. C'est haut. Mais on peut aussi y survivre. Et nous avons été séparés.

Mais nous nous aimions. Et nous nous aimerons toujours. Dans les cieux. Nous construirons notre bonheur à notre image. A notre rythme.

Et j'y croyais. Parce qu'elle me l'avait dit.

Encore un pas. Je tombe. Encore une fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer ses paroles.

_« Avec les ailes de notre cœur. »_

Par terre, sous moi, là où je vais entrer en contact avec le sol dans quelques instants, je vois la forme de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle tombait et qu'elle me regardait avec cet air confiant et amoureux.

_« Avec les ailes de notre cœur. »_

Parce que nous avons un cœur et que nous nous aimons.

Et je te vois. Je te vois m'entourer de tes bras alors que je tombe, en regardant le ciel. Cette fois je sais que je n'y survivrai pas.

Mais nous serons ensemble. Dans les cieux. A jamais. Parce que nous nous aimons.


End file.
